Una Navidad Especial
by Harryherms
Summary: ONE SHOT La mejor de las navidades en la vida de Harry y Hermione. Una sala, dos personas y un muérdago que haría salir a la luz el amor de dos mejores amigos.HHr Read&Review harryherms


**22 de Diciembre**

hola gente! sii... ya sé, se estarán preguntando '_¿harryherms con otro fic?' _y yo les digo _'sii... bah, un oneshot en verdad'_ :)

Es un oneshot navideño (se habrán dado cuenta por el título) que me viene rondando en la cabeza desde que comenzó todo el tema de las fiestas y demás.

Tuve que hacerlo tres veces porque NUNCA me gustaba como me quedaba, pero creo que así como está me quedó bien.

En fin, con respecto a mi otro fic, "Todo por una poción", voy a estar subiendo el capítulo 12 después de las fiestas (Navidad y año nuevo, por lo menos) y no sé si después de reyes tambien. Lo tengo escrito en hojas (ya que mis hermanos parece se han puesto de acuerdo en hacerme la vida imposible en lo que se refiere a la compu) y voy por un poco más de la mitad. Lo que sí les voy advirtiendo desde ahora, es que estos días estoy muy... "cursi" o romántica, como prefieran llamarlo xD y bueno... eso se nota en mis fics... yo diría demasiado.

Ahora sin más me retiro así los dejo leer

Después abajo van unas **pequeñas notas de autora**!

Una navidad especial.

Ese 24 de diciembre, la navidad como todos los años, había llegado a Hogwarts.

Todos los estudiantes y profesores se encontraban en el Gran Comedor listos para comenzar la cena navideña.

El lugar no estaba decorado con los colores respectivos de las cuatro casas del colegio, sino con manteles rojos y verdes alternados entre sí donde había pequeños arbolitos de navidad con luces de colores como centros de mesa. Del techo caían miles de copos de nieve que se desvanecían en el aire y en las paredes habían muérdagos a los que más de uno miraban con picardía.

Todos se veían tan felices, que quien los viera diría que no parecía que tan sólo hace pocos días hubieran terminado con una guerra. La guerra contra Lord Voldemort. Pero sí, habían luchado y habían ganado, lo cual era otro motivo más para festejar y era por eso que todos habían decidido el quedarse en Hogwarts a pasar las fiestas (ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes se iban a sus casas para esas fiestas.)

Todos se encontraban tan bien y tan unidos, que ya no importaba si uno era de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin o Gryffindor.

Allí estaban todos, excepto una muchacha de melena y ojos castaños de 17 años de edad.

Hermione Granger.

Se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres rememorando todo lo que había vivido en Hogwarts: el día en que recibió la carta que le decía que era una maga, la selección del Sombrero Seleccionador – quien la había puesto en Gryffindor-, todas y cada una de las aventuras que había vivido con sus dos mejores amigos Ron y… Harry.

Suspiró mientras ponía la cabeza entre sus manos.

Harry era para ella mucho más que _un mejor amigo. _Era la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Daría la vida y más por él, y aunque amarlo en secreto fuera lo más lindo que podía pasarle, le dolía… y mucho, ya que sabía de sobras que no era correspondida.

Harry no la amaba. Sólo la quería como a una hermana. Él amaba a Ginny y ahora como ya no había ninguna guerra, podría estar con ella sin temor alguno de que algo le pasara.

Se secó una lágrima que corría silenciosamente por su mejilla y se dirigió a sentarse al sofá que se encontraba más cerca de la chimenea. El lugar comenzaba a ponerse frío y no tenía ganas de agarrarse algo.

Se escuchaban gritos y voces alegres desde el Gran Comedor y no pudo evitar sentirse triste… ¿Acaso Harry habría vuelto con Ginny?

Más lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero no se molestó en secarlas, sino que se recostó en el sofá para ver si después de todo por lo menos podía dormirse.

De repente escuchó pasos muy cercanos a donde se encontraba, pero supuso que era alguien que había subido a buscar algo, por lo que siguió acostada dejando que las lágrimas se apoderaran de ella.

Tres pasos a la derecha… tres vueltas… vamos.. ¡Tiene que estar aquí¡El mapa lo decía!... ¡Maldición¿¡Por qué no aparece la puerta!?

Se sentó de repente. A esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado.

¿Harry? –Dijo acercándose a la puerta con voz audible para que la escuchara -¿qué haces aquí?

De repente la puerta se abrió. Ella había querido la sala para que no entrara nadie, pero al oír a Harry toda esa barrera desapareció de repente.

¡Hermione!- le dijo el moreno sonriendo mientras que entraba en la habitación. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?- ¿Por qué no bajaste a la cena?

No tenía hambre ni ánimos y pues decidí venir a un lugar más tranquilo… pero¿qué haces aquí?

Quería pasar la navidad con mi mejor amiga- dijo acercándosele un poco más sonriéndole. No pudo evitar quererlo más de lo que lo hacía… sólo había subido para pasar la navidad con ella, dejando atrás a todos los demás. Eso (aunque sonara egoísta) la hizo muy feliz.- Es una lástima que te hayas perdido la cena, estábamos Ron, Luna, Ginny…

Ginny. Sintió sus ojos llorosos otra vez, por lo que se alejó de Harry hasta darle la espalda. No quería llorar y menos enfrente de él.

¿Qué sucede Herms? – dijo tomando sus manos entre las suyas haciendo que la mirara- estás… ¿llorando?

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y entonces supo que no tenía otra alternativa más que contarle la verdad aunque supiese que él no sintiese lo mismo.

-Harry… yo- pero fue interrumpida por un pequeño ruido sobre sus cabezas. Un hermoso racimo de muérdago crecía rápidamente, dejando ver unas bellísimas flores blancas. Entonces lo miró y sus ojos se chocaron. Él estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

Su corazón se aceleró al ver a Harry acercarse a sus labios… parecían tan suaves y perfectos que se preguntó si su sabor sería así.

Pero no podía besarlo por mucho que quisiera. No sabiendo que él no lo hacía porque quería sino por la tradición del muérdago. Ella no le haría hacer nada de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse.

Sólo estaban a escasos centímetros cuando ella habló.

Harry, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo no diré nada sobre…

Pero el la tomó por el mentón y le dijo:

Es que sí quiero hacerlo- y entonces la besó.

Sus labios eran más que perfectos: suaves y delicados como nunca se los había imaginado. Todas las sensaciones que sintió en el momento en el que sus labios estuvieron sobre los de ella, fueron únicos y quería grabarlos en su corazón por siempre.

Le pasó los brazos al cuello porque sino sabría que se caería de un momento a otro ya que sus piernas flaqueaban a causa de la emoción y felicidad que sentía.

Sintió sus manos en su cintura y ya nada más importaba excepto ellos dos.

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Sintió que los labios de Harry se entreabrían para dejar salir un gemido que la hizo sonreír y hacer que su curiosa lengua inspeccionara en aquella boca que era como un libro abierto para ella. Descubriría hasta el más pequeño de los rincones de aquel pequeño lugar para guardarlos siempre en su memoria.

De repente y a duras penas, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, aunque aún seguían en los brazos del otro.

Se quedaron un tiempo así abrazados, que quizá fueron segundos o soleadas tardes primaverales, pero que ambos recordarían por siempre.

Hermione – le dijo él antes de volver a besarla tiernamente- te amo.

Su corazón paró de latir. El aire dejo de existir, sólo estaban ellos dos allí abrazados. Lo miró aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas hermosos y vio en ellos un amor tan sincero y tierno que no pudo sentirse más feliz.

Yo también te amo, Harry- y ambos se besaron nuevamente.

De pronto, se oyeron más gritos de abajo: ya era Navidad.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y escuchó mientras sonreía como éste le susurraba en el oído "Feliz Navidad"

Lo besó otra vez y le dijo "La mejor."

Y ambos salieron rememorando en sus mentes una de las navidades más especiales de sus vidas.

···································································

Nota de autora¿Y¿Les gustó¿No¿Por qué?

En fin, todo lo que quieran decirme acerca de este fic ya saben... click GO y dejar review )

Los estaré esperando

Ahora harryherms se despide de ustedes no sin antes desearles una muy Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.

Suerte!

Los quiere mucho,

harryherms.


End file.
